


The Fresh Scent of Earth

by MonsterMistress (CuttlefishMistress)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB Frisk, Fluff and Smut, Mild Angst, Other, Outdoor Sex, Tsundere Flowey, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuttlefishMistress/pseuds/MonsterMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frisk!? Frisk? What are you doing?” Flowey’s face was visibly a darker shade now, his petals turning a reddish hue at the base.</p><p>"You smell like earth…” Frisk breathed, “Like soft soil and… fresh grass. It’s nice...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fresh Scent of Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Here just, take my sins. I've looked over thing thing nearly 50 times. It was originally suppose to be just shameless smut so I could get a grasp at writing it but like everything I try to write I end up getting invested and giving it plot and character development and just... I'm done. I'm just done. If you happen to find any errors or grammatical mistakes feel free to tell me. I've tried my best to weed them all out but one person's brain can only catch so much.

The air was warm and mildly humid due to the brilliant summer sun simmering overhead.

Frisk drew in long heavy breaths, it felt moist against their parched throat and their skin felt like fire. However the warm summer air was not the cause of their current distress. No, the cause of Frisk’s current dilemma was due to Flowey, who had his head buried between their naked legs.

His flickering tongue teased at their clit, sending little electric waves up their spine and down their toes. A muffled moan filled the back of Frisk’s throat. It was so hard to keep quiet.

“Does it feel good?” he asked as his mouth fully enveloped the soft bud, tenderly suckling it.

“Yes… really good…” a breathy gasp escaped their lips.

Words were difficult to form in their current state of mind. Frisk placed an encouraging hand to the back of Flowey’s head.

“More please.” they begged.

“Good golly, so needy.” he teased and then sucked harder.

Frisk held their lips between their teeth, trying their best to hold back their traitorous moans. Leaning back on their other arm they thrust their hips forward into Flowey’s lapping tongue. They could have sworn they heard him giggle.

The fire in their skin grew fiercer with each flicker of his tongue. By god he was good at using that thing. Soon all Frisk could breathed out were primal demands for more, which Flowey happily delivered with enthusiasm. His vines tenderly wrapped themselves around Frisk’s quivering legs, pulling them wider apart and closer to his face. The quiet murmurs of Frisk’s enjoyment fueled the fire that burned within his own body, oh how he reveled in the sounds they made.

“Ah! Yes… yes!”

Frisk’s final cries of pleasure rolled off their lips as the heat in their skin enveloped their whole body, their muscles quivering at their release. With a final moan linger at the back of their throat their body crumbled into itself, and their strength gave out.

The grass was cool against their back as Frisk laid in the shadow of a large tall maple. They could feel the rapid draw of their lungs as they gasped for air, their thoughts swirling in a pool of stars.

Flowey’s own heavy breathing was in tune with theirs, though his mind was not nearly as foggy. His tongue once again flickered around his mouth, cleaning his face of the fluids from Frisk’s orgasm.

“…good…” Frisk gasped out between ragged breaths, “That was… really… good…”

“Of course it was. I wouldn’t be anything less.” he scoffed.

Frisk’s tiny giggle brought a smile to his lips. Stretching out his stem Flowey moved to caress their bare legs with his face and leaves, their skin warm and soft. A gentle sweet sigh from Frisk was his reward.

A vine slithered up Frisk’s sweater, lifting its hem and allowing Flowey to crawl in between it and their stomach. He hated this sweater, if only for the fact that Frisk always insisted on wearing it, especially when they were having sex.

Pressing his face into their skin he took in the tender feeling of their body. He greatly enjoyed seeing them naked, their body fascinated him. How red their skin became with each of his touches or the softness of it as he bit into it or wrapped his vines around it. More than anything else though the thing that Flowey enjoyed most was the heat of their body. He could always feel the heat that emulated off of them, from their shivers in the cold, to their shivers from his caresses. He absolutely relished in the heat he could bring forth from them.

“That tickles!” Frisk giggled as Flowey wiggled beneath their sweater.

He trailed soft little kisses across their skin, from their navel, up the sides of their ribs, to the soft mounds of their breast. Frisk giggled louder from his gentle touches, their body shaking lightly beneath him.

“You feel nice.” He drawled pressing his face into their soft skin.

“So do you, so sof-”

A sharp gasp erupted from Frisk’s throat. They quickly slapped a hand over their mouth, unwilling to give him what he wanted. Flowey giggled manically from beneath their sweater, his teeth gripping one of their nipples.

“Flowey, you jer-”

Frisk’s complaint was cut short by another squeak of pleasure as Flowey sucked hard onto the little nub. Geez, they were so cute and so much fun to tease.

This was their safe haven, a special place just for the two of them. A large maple tree loomed over the small clearing, and thick inconsolable bushes that blocked out the rest of the world surrounded the magnificent tree like a fortress wall. They had made this little patch of paradise their own.

It was horribly overgrown when the two of them had found it on one of their random expeditions. Frisk had gotten many bad cuts trying to find a way to pass through all the thorny branches. It had taken them the best part of a week to trim the thick bushes to a less hazardous state of being and to clear a safe yet secret passage to the quiet serene clearing inside.

The tall maple provided cover from the brilliant summer sun, and acted as a sturdy landmark. The thick shrubs rose high above their heads, promising safety and privacy, their sharp disconcerting thorns discouraging anyone else from coming near. It was perfect, their perfect little hide-away from the rest of the world.

Flowey continued to suck gently but eagerly at Frisk’s breast. A vine slithered up their body wrapping itself around the other one, the tip twisting around their nipple, tugging it gently. While the others still around Frisk’s legs began caressing their inner thighs, making soft flickers across their skin.

“Hey, take this off.” Flowey tugged at Frisk’s sweater with a vine.

“No, I like it on.” They giggled.

“Why?”

“It’s fun to see you struggle a little.”

“Fine, then be more vocal.”

“Nope.”

“Ugggh, you are so frustrating!”

“Yep!”

Reaching beneath their sweater, Frisk pulled Flowey away from their breast, much to his dismay. His disappointment was quickly quenched however when Frisk pressed their lips together in a kiss instead.

Out of everything they did together, he enjoyed kisses best. Being a flower whenever they kissed or whenever he used his “tongue” for anything, he was actually able to feel some sort of pressure build within his body.

Flowey continued to run his vines along Frisk’s now prickling skin. The cool summer breeze raised little goosebumps wherever it was exposed. One thick vine brushed up against Frisk’s stomach, making a slow sweeping stride towards their pelvis. It elected a long low hum that lingered in the air.

Frisk tenderly caressed the back of Flowey’s head, fingers gliding through their soft petals and down along their steam. Flickering out their tongue they traced along Flowey’s lower lip, drawing out a deep soft moan from his throat.

“Ready for round two?” Frisk asked breathlessly pulling away, a long string of nectar and saliva between their lips.

“Hell yeah.” Flowey had a ravish smile across his face.

Frisk giggled and tossed their body over to rest on top of him. They could feel his steam wiggle slightly between their breasts. He looked up at them with yearning. His eyes were glassy from the heat of the moment and the pheromones rising off of their skin.

“You’re so cute…” Frisk coo as they traced the back of their fingers along his face.

“S-shut up, you i-idiot.” Flowey looked away with a tinge of pink in his petals.

Frisk giggled again and leaned forward to kiss him once more. It was so much fun to tease him. They knew he liked their complements, he was just so shy about accepting them. It really was just so cute.

Flowey wrapped his vines around Frisk’s body in a tender embrace. A pair slid up their back to hold them closer to him. Another continued to squeeze at their breasts, while a number of smaller vines coiled together into makeshift hands to grasp firmly at each cheek of their butt.

“Flowey, don’t tease me.” Their voice drawled out, wispy and soft against his face. “I want you now.”

“Gee golly, aren’t you greedy.” He laughed, “There is a thing call “build up” you know?”

Frisk felt a soft flickering against their inner thighs and tried to push into it.

“I have been “building” up.” They cried out softly.

“You came barely ten minutes ago!”

Frisk’s begging heightened the fire that was burning at his core.

“I don’t care, I still want more~” they pleaded.

Tangling their fingers between his petals, Frisk pressed their lips hard against his. Their kisses were needy, desperate, so clearly exposing their desire for his touch.

Flowey laughed against their lips, a soft chuckle at the back of his throat. The fire inside his core burned across his body, he couldn’t deny that face.

Frisk trembled in delight at his touch, their body moving on its own accord to feel more. Flowey softly pressed the tip of a vine to their vulva. He could hear how moist it was as he moved the tip across its folds, feeling its intense burning heat. Dragging his vine slowly down, he teased their clit with a single flick before dragging it back up over the folds again. Frisk trembled above him, desperately wanting more then what he was giving.

“Flowey, I told you not to tease me!” their voice distraught.

“Oh, but this is so much more fun~” He smirked at them and continued on his slow way.

A quiet moan formed inside of Frisk’s clenched lips as they buckled their hips against Flowey’s mercilessly slow vines. He merely giggled more at their distress. Pressing his lips to the base of their throat he kissed it once, the skin soft on his lips, then bit down hard. A sharp cry rolled off Frisk’s tongue, and Flowey delighted at their reaction, sucked harder against their throat.

Pressing the flat of his vine against their vulva, he slowly began to rub. Pressing small circles into their clit, he earned himself a long breathy moan from Frisk. Tenderly he swirled the tip of the vine between the folds of their lips and gently prod at their entrance. The sound of their wetness sloshing and sloppy against his touch ignited the fire in his body ever more.

“Please…” Frisk begged, “Just fuck me already!” their breath hot and moist against his skin.

A wicked smile stretched across his face, he simply reveled in the sounds they made. With a slow prod he pushed himself inside of them. Gently his vine entered, ever so slowly, so fucking slowly. Frisk pushed back impatiently against him, a sharp gasp erupting from their throat as they felt him finally fill them up.

“Oh golly… you’re so hot…” Flowey felt their intense heat fully envelope his vine.

“Damn right…” a smirk on their face.

Frisk took control of the situation, tried of Flowey’s slow agonizing fondling. They moved their hips against his vine, a steady pace that sent more waves of electricity up their spine and down to their toes. They shivered in delight at the feeling inside them.

Flowey happily keep their pace, pulling himself out and then thrusting into them again with the same force. Simply relishing in the way Frisk’ body quiver against him, the sweet enthrall gasping cries that escaped their lips, and that delicious heat flowing off their skin.

Frisk’s moaning grew louder, no longer caring about keeping quiet. Simply losing themselves in the heat of the moment. Their hips moved faster and with each thrust, their breathing grew heavy and sharp, their eyes glassy and distant, filled with bliss.

Flowey bit into their neck again, releasing a wonderful yep from Frisk. Their hips were erratic against him, pushing themselves harder into his vine. Their legs were shaking, barely able to support them.

“More…” they panted, “Please, more!”

Flowey pulled out suddenly, and the stars in Frisk’s vision slowly dissipated. For a moment, still lost in the fog and heat, they were confused at his action.

“Wha… What’s wrong?”

Mind slowly clearing they pulled themselves off of him, looking down with concern.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah… I just…” His face was tinted pink, his petals a bright orange.

Frisk pulled themselves up fully, concern for him overtaking the lingering lust in their body. Taking his flushed face in their hands, Frisk lifted Flowey up to cradle against their chest.

“What’s wrong? Was I too rough?”

Tenderly their thumb caressed his check in a soothing manor.

“No, No! I just…” he was breathing so heavily.

“I’m sorry…”

“Geez, I’m fine you idiot! … Just let me… catch… my breath…”

Frisk giggled a little, pressing their face into his petals, relieved to see him still acting out like normal.

“Can I… I want to try something…” He mumbled after a moment.

“Sure, what is it?” They smiled warmly down at him.

Flowey’s face was fully pink, their petals a bright golden orange. His eyes darted away from their gaze, embarrassed by whatever request he wanted.

“Flowey, don’t be embarrassed, you know I’m not going to judge. What is it?”

They kissed his petals affectionately, trying to sooth his nerves.

“I… I want to try…” his voice grew smaller with each word.

Slipping their fingers beneath his face, Frisk lifted it up to kiss his lips. He quivered beneath them. One kiss, then two, leaving a small trail across their lower petals.

“It’s okay…” their soft voice was warm against his face.

“Can I… Can I try using my… other body to…” His voice trailed off.

“Doesn’t that put a lot of strain on you?” Frisk looked at him with concern in their eyes.

“A little…” his voice was small.

“Flowey, are you sure? I don’t want you hurting yourself. Especially for something as silly as pleasing m-”

“No! It’s not... it’s not silly to… I just…”

Frisk placed one of Flowey’s leaves against their cheek, leaning into it affectionately. Their gaze was apologetic, their smile warm, encouraging him to continue on.

“You’re always taking care of me. Carrying me around, keeping me safe, making sure I feel safe, I just… want to give you something in return…”

Flowey felt his insides twist into knots.

“Though, this may also just be the selfish part of me as well…”

His eyes darted away from their gaze.

“But I want to know what it feels like to hold you… with arms, with a proper body… I…”

Frisk leaned down once more to place a tender kiss against his lips.

“Promise me you’ll stop if it becomes too much, alright?”

“Alright.” He smiled up at them.

Pulling away Flowey closed his eyes and concentrated. Vines and roots and magic began to wrap themselves around him. He could feel the cells in his own body expanding, rapidly growing in numbers until… He opened his eyes.

Frisk sat there before him, trying their best to repress their laughter.

“What?” he was confused, had he done something wrong?

“I see _somebody’s_ been really getting into the porn stash.” They giggled, placing a hand over their mouth.

Flowey looked down at himself.

“Isn’t this… Isn’t this what you like?” he was growing a little irritated.

Frisk had promised they wouldn’t judge, yet here they were laughing at his efforts!

“I’m sorry, you just… I like the color.”

Frisk bit onto their lower lip, trying their best to hold back a snicker. Raising a hand to the large bulbous golden protrusion that rested between Flowey’s legs, they flicked it once. It was difficult not to giggle a little at the way it wobbled back and forth. 

One benefit to being a plant was having the ability to grow, and rather quickly at that. Once Flowey had begun experimenting more with how his earthy body worked instead of simply moping about in it, he discover how to do just a little more than grow vines.

With some magic and begrudgingly Doctor Alphys’s advice, Flowey had figured out how to grow his own anthropomorphic body.  However, still being a flower with plant base parts to pull cells and mass from, his new form at best resembled a giant version of his old self. Save for the limbs and… other additional parts should he wish so.

It was still quite a magnificent body for what it was, sturdy, movable and independent of the ground. The only issue was that it drained him of energy and magic rather quickly. It made it hard to keep up for more than a short while and tired him out greatly for days afterwards.

Flowey glared at Frisk, who was now very much laughing aloud. With a swift lunge forward he tackled them to the ground.

“And here you are calling me a jerk, you jerk!”

He pressed his face into their neck, kissing and biting at their skin. Frisk just laughed even louder beneath him, squirming and wiggling from their ticklish kisses.

“I’m sorry, but that’s not how real penises work! I told you porn dicks are always exaggerated!”

“Hey! I’m new to this whole body thing again! At least I’m trying!” his face was flushed with a bright pink.

“Here, let me help.” Frisk breathed out between fits of laughter.

With a huff Flowey lifted himself off them and sat back, allowing Frisk to examine his first attempt at crafting a penis. Placing their hands against their own belly first, Frisk estimated how large their internal body was. Holding their hands steady they placed their measurement against Flowey’s shaft.

“Reduce the length at least this much.”

Frisk wrapped their fingers around it.

“And it’s probably best to shrink the width down a bit too.”

Flowey did as he was told, willing his body to suit Frisk’s orders.

“Is this good?”

“Looks about right.” A flirtatious grin stretched across their face, “Now to test it out~”

Flowey held onto Frisk’s sides with both hands, steadying them as they climb atop his new body. Frisk placed one hand on his shoulder and with the other grabbed his newly shaped dick. It was waxy and smooth, and the bright golden hue was inviting. Stroking it slightly they positioned themselves against the tip and slowly sank down onto it.

“Does it feel alright?” Flowey asked the anxiety prevalent in his voice. 

“Yeah…” Frisk breathed out, their voice wispy. “It feels really good…”

Flowey let out a sigh of relief. Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss on their cheek.

“I’m glad.” He breathed against their ear.

Frisk wiggle lightly on top of him, their eyes cast off in thought for a moment.

“Hey…” their voice trailed off.

“Yes?”

“Can you… can you also give it some of those little nubby things…”

Frisk’s face was beginning to turn scarlet again. The lust and fire in their body was quickly regaining control over their thoughts and actions.

“Golly, aren’t you kinky~” Flowey teased, a smirk on his lips.

“Hell yes I am.” The same flirtatious smile still on their face.

Frisk could feel it twitch inside of them as Flowey carried out their request. Slowly they pulled themselves up curious to exam its new shape, a loud wet slopping noise being made in the process. It was just as they had asked. The golden bulbous length now had little textural nubs dotted along the whole of its body, along with a translucent shiny fluid that coated it from tip to base.

“My, my, you sure are ready to be fucked again aren’t you?”

Frisk responded with a devilish smile and with a swift motion pulled off their last remaining piece of clothing.

“Hmm? I thought you said you liked frustrating me?”

Frisk pressed their naked body up against him, electing a stifled gasp. They smiled to themselves. This would surely frustrate him a great deal more.

Flowey skin felt as soft as flower petals, but his underlying structure was as sturdy as tree would be. Wrapping their arms around his shoulder Frisk took in his scent.

“Frisk!? Frisk? What are you doing?” Flowey’s face was visibly a darker shade now, his petals turning a reddish hue at the base.

“You smell like earth…” Frisk breathed, “Like soft soil and… fresh grass. It’s nice...”

“G-Geez Frisk, my body must be really impressive if it’s making you say all this weird stuff.” The embarrassment was easy to pick out in his shaky boast. 

“You smell just the same… Just as sweet as when you were a flower…”

Frisk looked up to see his blushing face and cast off eyes. They laughed a soft sweet laugh and placing both hands on either side of his cheeks, pulled him into a kiss.

“You know you don’t have to change for me, right? I love you just fine.” Their eyes were filled with tenderness as they looked at him.

Flowey could feel the twisting knot inside of himself again.

“I’m grateful for all that you’ve done to repay everyone. I’m grateful at how you’re trying your best to be kind, to be considerate of other again.” They gently rubbed his face with their thumb.

The air became too thick to breath.

“But you don’t have to change yourself to make me happy. I already am. I love you just the way you are, even as a flower.”

Flowey smashed his mouth against Frisk’s face. Eagerly, breathlessly, his tongue swirled between their lips. He could hear their muffled moaning escape between each breath. Placing his hands on their hips, Flowey help guide Frisk back down onto his shaft.

Tightening their grip around his shoulders Frisk began thrusting their hips against him. A loud sloppy squishing noise flowed from between their legs. They could feel the fire racing across their skin once more, the burning pressure at their core edging them to move even faster.

Frisk threw their head back, their thoughts once again swimming in stars. Flowey trailed deep kisses down their throat, the heat of their body and the sweet cries of their moaning clouding his thoughts. He bit down onto their shoulder and Frisk let out a sharp gasp.

“F-fuck… yes, yes!” they cried out breathlessly.

Frisk’s hips moved faster, their thrust harder, pushing him deeper inside of themselves. They wanted more, needed more. Frisk pulled Flowey’s face away from their shoulder and pressed their lips together once again. They could hear the ragged sound of his moaning escape between his teeth. His tongue was rough against their own, a bitter sweet sap lingered on their taste buds. It dribbled down their skin, it smelled of golden flower tea and honey.

Frisk felt the pressure building up at their core, the fire scorching.

“F-fuck, Flowey… I’m…”

Flowey’s hands gripped tighter onto their hips, pushing them harder down onto himself. Frisk pressed their face into the crook of his neck, veins on fire, an electric wave searing across their skin. Flowey felt them tighten around his shaft and with a few more hard thrust Frisk let out a sharp sweet cry as their body crumbled within his arms.

The air was warm, mixed with the summer heat and their own sweat. Frisk clung onto Flowey firmly, fingers dug into his skin, legs wrapped tightly around their waist. They could feel his sticky heavy breathing linger on their skin.

With shaky arms Flowey leaned over to tenderly place Frisk onto the cool grass before collapsing on top of them. His vision was hazy from the lingering remnants of lust and his waning strength. He felt himself shrink, his form ebbing and reshaping until he was once again a small golden flower. His roots reburied themselves into the soil, and with his head still collapsed onto Frisk’s chest he closed his eyes from exhaustion.

Frisk’s beating heart echoed in his ear, its soothing melody etching its way into his aching nerves. It was something he wanted to listen to forever. It was something he could always count on. Continuously beating, ever present, ever there.

Flowey felt Frisk’s gentle hands grace over his petals. They were affectionate, tender and slow, just quietly patting his head in a comforting manner.

Why couldn’t he respond to them? Why did he never say those words back? They were so easy. Three little words, just three simple words and Frisk would truly know of how much… Flowey shut his eyes tighter as he pressed his face into their chest.

It still hurt. The numbness, the hollow void inside his body, it would never go away. Even on the best of days, there it lingered, at the back of his thoughts, the back of his consciousness. He still felt so empty and yet… Frisk loved him anyways. Their group of friends still cared about him regardless. He was not alone, he wouldn’t ever be alone anymore and yet… the void remained.

The biting, clawing, hideous empty hole still lingered in his heart. It was still so hard to feel compassion, still hard to think of others in a positive light, hard to not let the numbness take him over and just crush everything in his way. He wouldn’t ever be the same again, he couldn’t ever be Asriel again, and still Frisk continued to love him.

“Flowey?” Frisk’s voice was soft.

He merely grunted.

“Yeah, I’m exhausted too.” They laughed.

It was such a sweet beautiful laugh.

The twisting inside his core tightened, pulling painfully at his nerves. He desperately hoped that it was an inkling of something outside of selfish desires. It was easy to want, that he discovered quickly. He wanted not to be alone, he wanted to feel something, anything, he wanted Frisk, but love? Selfless compassion and desires for others happiness? Those were still so difficult to feel, to decipher inside his hollow body.

“That was fun~” they sigh, their breathing had begun to even out. “Did you enjoy it too?”

Frisk felt a cool breeze brush across their bare skin. The air was still warm from a sun that was slowing edging its way towards the horizon. They took note of the stretching shadows. It was probably best for the two of them to head home soon.

“Flowey?” they call out to him.

Silence.

“Flowey, are you okay?” a slight panic in their voice.

“Hush… just… I...” his voice grew quiet.

He hated the twisting inside his body. It made him sick and nauseous, filling him with nothing but dread. But he would not let it go. He would never let it go. It pulled at his nerves whenever he made other mad, it felt like acid in his throat whenever Frisk was sad… it felt like death every time Frisk told him they loved him.

“This moment… this moment right now… it’s… nice…”

What a disgusting coward he was.

Frisk smiled warmly at him and pulled him into a hug.

“I love you too.” They placed a sweet tender kiss against his petals. 

The twisting inside his core felt as if it were ripping is atoms apart, and he reveled in it. If there was one thing he could ever come close to saying he loved it was Frisk, and their ability to see past everything he ever does.

**Author's Note:**

> Just fyi I basically pictured Groot for Flowey's body design, a tinier grumpy flowerer Groot...


End file.
